The invention relates to a coke oven of horizontal construction, a so-called non-recovery or heat-recovery coke oven, in which the coke oven floor is built up of at least two layers which are formed of the same or different refractory materials. The first layer, viewed from the oven space, is formed of a solid material, and the second layer comprises a plurality of apertures, crevices, gaps or the like, with the gas spaces of these apertures, crevices, gaps or the like being connected to the gas space of the flue gas channel extending beneath. The invention furthermore relates to a floor segment which is at least formed of these two layers, and to a method in which one or several of the afore-mentioned coke ovens are used.
Heating of heat-recovery coke ovens is usually performed by combustion of gas evolving in the course of coal carbonisation. The combustion is so controlled that part of the gas burns off above the coal charge with primary air in the oven chamber. This partly burnt gas is supplied through channels, which are also designated as “downcomers”, to the heating flues of the oven chamber sole and burnt here completely by addition of further combustion air designated as secondary air. In this way, heat is supplied to the coal charge directly from the top and indirectly from the bottom, thus taking a favourable effect on the coking rate and, thereby, on the oven performance rate.
In principle, the prior art coke ovens work reliably, but are afflicted with a disadvantage in that it takes long coking times of up to 60 hours to well carbonise the coke cake. Now, therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to disclose a coke oven and a method by means of which shorter coking times are achieved.